


E se gli occhi ti inducono in peccato, strappali e gettali via

by Mira-chan (Djibril88)



Series: Noblesse Oblige [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken Heart, Engaged Eren, F/M, Hurt, Iniziativa, Jealous Jean Kirstein, M/M, Missing Moments, Oneside ship, POV Jean Kirstein, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Mira-chan
Summary: "E se gli occhi ti inducono in peccato, strappali e gettali via"Partecipa all'iniziativa "Easter Run Down the Tower!" organizzata da Torre di Carta





	E se gli occhi ti inducono in peccato, strappali e gettali via

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “E se gli occhi ti inducono in peccato, strappali e gettali via” (Matteo 18:9-11)  
> Tema: Alternative Universe  
> Parole: 200

I suoi occhi lo seguivano e lo cercavano con costanza. Anche quelli degli ospiti facevano altrettanto. Era sempre stato così: il figlio del padrone di casa attirava sempre l'attenzione. Solo dopo ci si accorgeva della sua fidanzata, stretta al suo fianco.

«Jean, non sembri felice.» disse Marco, attirando l'attenzione dell'amico. Si era messo in un angolo ed aveva iniziato a bere l'alcol offerto da qualsiasi cameriere. Con l'intenzione di dimenticare o rendersi ridicolo. Probabilmente entrambe.

«Per niente.» sospirò e scosse il capo.

«Per Mikasa?» chiese curioso. Gli occhi di Jean tornarono alla nuova coppia, che si sorrideva felice. Lui guardava il figlio del padrone di casa, lo desiderava come desiderava una donna ed i suoi occhi cadevano in tentazione ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociavano.

«Dovrei strapparmi gli occhi, Marco.» sospirò con rassegnazione. «Così non cadrò in tentazione. Non vedrò più il mio peccato ed il mio cuore si metterà a posto.»

Marco seguì la direzione dei suoi occhi e capì. Eren era sempre stato una fonte di attrazione per tutti, uomini o donne, ma con Jean riusciva ad andare molto più a fondo.

«Il vangelo non lo intendeva letteralmente.» gli disse Marco, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.


End file.
